Αντάρτες
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: [AU] Lord Voldemort se alza con la victoria a principios de los ochenta, los rebeldes escasean y nadie esta seguro con el nuevo régimen que se impone cada vez mas rápido. Años después, el cuarteto de los Comandantes Rojos hace hasta lo imposible por derrotar al régimen y que el país vuelva a lo de antes. Reto 'Is This a Harry Potter AU' de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Distopía, df: una distopía o antiutopía es una sociedad ficticia indeseable en sí misma. Esta sociedad distópica suele ser introducida mediante una novela, ensayo, cómic, serie televisiva, videojuego o película.

Αντάρτες; del griego, rebeldes.

Esta historia participa en el reto 'Is this a Harry Potter AU' del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

_**Editado y corregido; 20/10/19**_

_Palabras antes de la corrección: 7.080_

_Palabras después de la corrección: 7.441_

* * *

**_22 de enero del 2000._**

**_¡LOS COMANDANTES ROJOS ATACAN!_**

**_Hoy informamos que un grupo de rebeldes a estado protestando de manera violenta en el distrito uno sobre los derechos de los semihumanos no mágicos, el líder del movimiento, Ron Weasley, junto al más reciente traidor al régimen, Draco Malfoy, han estado insistiendo en la liberación de Hermione Granger, famosa y reconocida ladrona de magia._**

**_Hermione Granger, como bien se sabe, fue apresada por sus nexos con el grupo rebelde llamado 'La Orden del Fénix', su sangre manchada y por traicionar a su manejadora, Narcissa Malfoy._**

**_Las declaraciones de Lucius Malfoy, regente del cuarto distrito han sido y citamos "Yo no tengo ningún heredero, nadie en mi familia sería capaz de traicionar la tan noble causa por la que luchamos". La general, Bellatrix Lestrange, ha lanzado boletines para todos los traidores al régimen y Londres se encuentra en este momento acordonado. Encantamientos anti-aparición han sido puestos en la ciudad y los semihumanos no mágicos han sido alertados de las actividades criminales, además del aumento en las rondas de vigilancia de la zona._**

**_Recordamos a todos los lectores que la recompensa por los Niños de la Generación de la Pérdida y el Cuarteto de los Comandantes Rojos asciende ya a más de un millón de galeones por cabeza, si tiene usted alguna información no dude en pasarse por las oficinas de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, el régimen agradecerá su apoyo._**

**_Luna Lovegood._**

**_El Profeta._**

* * *

**1980.**

Lily Evans dejó su apellido de soltera una cálida tarde de enero para pasar a ser la nueva señora Potter. James le había insistido en hacerlo antes, apenas salieron del colegio, pero ella no había querido atarse tan pronto, quería luchar y morir por sus ideales. Quería aplastar al nuevo régimen, que crecía y crecía con cada año.

Ella tenía la idea de revolucionar al mundo, darle voz a todos aquellos sin una, ayudar a los indefensos. Quería cambiar el mundo, luchar por una vida mejor en donde no tuviera que temer por su vida.

Al principio, cuando entró al mundo mágico no sabía nada acerca de Lord Voldemort y su movimiento anti-muggle, con el paso de los años el movimiento Limpiador, como gustaban llamarse, ganaba más y más fuerza entre círculos conservadores y políticos, y cuando finalmente salió del colegio en el 78 casi todo se definía por sangre. Por estatus.

Lily Evans dejó su apellido de soltera, el que la identificaba como una ladrona de magia ante los Mortífagos el mismo año que Lord Voldemort ascendió al poder y se convirtió en el nuevo regente del mundo mágico. Lily Potter fue encarcelada unos meses después por ser acusada del delito de robar magia y saltarse el registro de hijos de muggles promulgado unos meses antes por el nuevo gobierno; milagrosamente logró salir bien librada de su juicio con tan solo una escandalosa multa.

Su esposo, James Potter, único heredero de su noble y ancestral casa en un intento desesperado por lograr que su esposa saliera bien librada se unió al ejército del nuevo régimen. Era un secreto a voces que aquella acción había sido determinante a la hora de dar la sentencia.

Ella estaba embarazada cuando entró a prisión, salió después de dos meses en aquel lugar, con una anemia severa y un aborto espontáneo. El heredero de los Potter había muerto antes de poder nacer.

Ese mismo año, Sirius Black también se une a las filas del nuevo régimen junto a Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape se hace con un puesto en Hogwarts y Remus Lupin encuentra lugar en una manada de licántropos perdida en Gales.

Los merodeadores se separan.

**1991.**

Draco siempre pensó que el régimen era lo mejor para todo el mundo, su padre era el encargado de dirigir el cuarto distrito, siendo temido y respetado por todos quienes conocía, no tenía nada por lo que quejarse. Su vida era buena, tenía lo que quería cuando quería y nadie le faltaba nunca el respeto. En su ingenua forma de ver la vida, todo aquello era perfecto, pero cuando entró al colegio se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. Empezó a dudar de que tan bien estaba todo aquello.

La vida que se conocía antes del régimen había cambiado de forma radical, los años pasados donde la impureza dominaba y las tradiciones se perdían hace ya mucho tiempo habían sido dejados atrás para dar paso a un sistema que privilegiaba la sangre y el dinero.

Al honor familiar. Al estatus. A ellos, los herederos, niños del régimen.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts tenía una vaga idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo fuera de su gran mansión, pero nada le había preparado para aquello. El colegio mágico era de los pocos lugares que no estaban totalmente en manos del Máximo Regente pues quedaban rebeldes en la plantilla del colegio y eso era un secreto a voces, Albus Dumbledore, líder no tan secreto de los rebeldes era el director junto a Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora. Hogwarts era el último bastón visible de la resistencia.

En aquel lugar del cual escuchó cientos de historias por parte de sus familiares no se sentía nada. Era un gran y misterioso castillo de piedra, frío y sin mucha calidez pese a la magnificencia que exudaba. No era nada de las historias que le contaba su madre, no parecía un lugar que pudiese llamar hogar y definitivamente le parecía más deprimente que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había asombrado fue que a los ladrones de magia se les prohibía hablar, comer, caminar e incluso dormir sin permiso. Había muchos, muchos ladrones atados de manos y pies en el colegio, siendo entrenados para servir y ayudar al régimen, incluso un par de estudiantes tenían ladrones personales. Estando a sus pies, como lo merecían.

Draco sabía que los ladrones no eran más que sucias manchas que usurparon la magia de ellos, los magos de verdad, pero verlo era diferente, ver esos rostros cadavéricos y los ojos llenos de miedo y cautela fue algo que lo desconcertó porque, después de todo, un ser que siquiera podía ser llamado humano no debía sentir, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le habían enseñado. Que los animales no sienten.

Pero él había visto la chispa en los ojos de todos esos ladrones. Una chispa que le ponía la piel de gallina y le hacía pensar que todo aquello estaba mal.

Él había visto una chispa en los ojos de cincuenta y seis, la ladrona de magia más capaz desde Lily Potter.

**1983.**

—Estoy embarazada. —Lily le da la noticia con un ligero tono de esperanza y alivio, llevan tanto tiempo intentándolo que casi se habían rendido. En su rostro se ven signos de cansancio y dolor, su cabello, antes largo hasta la cintura, le llega hasta los hombros ahora y los ojos verdes se ven tan diferentes a los de antes que duele. Ella está notablemente afectada por su última misión, la cual ha fallado y por la que ha sido más que castigado. Está cansada de moverse por el círculo de los ganadores.

Ella no lo entiende, no entiende que toda la sangre que le mancha las manos es por una razón, no entiende que la única razón por la que ella puede seguir viviendo es por él y su servicio al régimen, por él y su lealtad. _Sobreviven por él, siempre había sido por él._

Todo lo que tienen es gracias a él, ella es una desagradecida que no entendía aquello.

Y entonces le realización lo golpea de pronto, de forma abrupta, tendría un hijo, después de tanto tiempo intentando, al fin seria padre.

Se siente bien, satisfecho, tener un niño hará que el Máximo Regente termine de perdonar su última falta junto a Lucius. Tener un niño y seguir el noble linaje de los Potter hará que celebren fiestas en su honor, incluso podría intentar tener otro_ -en un futuro-_ y hacerle un Black, en honor a su madre y a Sirius -_en honor a su madre y un traidor-,_ él traería de vuelta dos nobles casas, podría hacerlo. Y entonces la vida de Lily sería valorada también, ella tendría méritos dentro del círculo en el que se vio obligado a moverse, dejarían pasar su sangre manchada de una vez por todas.

Estarían bien, todos los adoraran por seguir con la línea de los Potter. Aunque lo hagan con un mestizo.

—Ascenderemos Lily, con este niño, lo haremos, volveremos a la gloria de antaño. —y mientras dice eso, piensa en el futuro y le sonríe a su esposa de la forma en que lo hacía antes, cuando el mundo no se venía abajo y la sangre sólo era un tema de fondo que nadie se atrevía a tocar por miedo a equivocarse.

Como cuando eran niños, ingenuos del mundo y sin las almas rotas. Como cuando aún se amaban y estaban enteros.

Por un momento, olvida que tiene el alma tan fragmentada como una copa rota y sonríe pensando en todas las posibilidades.

* * *

_**23 de mayo, 1982.**_

_**¡INGLATERRA A CUARENTENA!**_

_**La Confederación Internacional de Magos se ha reunido ayer para deliberar sobre la reciente situación en Reino Unido, los representantes de Francia e Italia exigieron una cuarentena para las islas después del reciente intento de conquista a su territorio del auto-nombrado Máximo Regente, Lord Voldemort.**_

_**La CIM discutió durante horas acerca de la medida, pues desde hace más de cuatrocientos años no es necesaria, pero el actual ministro francés, Christian Boulez, insistió en que las islas británicas se estaban convirtiendo en un gran problema para toda Europa y que en el futuro podrían poner en peligro el estatuto secreto.**_

_**Finalmente, después de un largo debate se logró llegar al acuerdo de poner a la comunidad mágica del país en el primer nivel de cuarentena.**_

_**Como se sabe, la cuarentena se hace para resguardar el estatuto secreto y en este primer nivel se restringe la entrada y salida de magos y brujas en las fronteras británicas. También actúa en los muggles como un hechizo 'no-me-notes' especialmente potente, se espera la cuarentena no dure más de unas semanas en lo que Gran Bretaña se recupera de su reciente cambio político.**_

_**Jacob Goldstein,**_

_**La Gaceta Mágica.**_

* * *

_**1987.**_

Todo comenzó en el verano del 87' para ella y la mayoría de ladrones menores que no sabían nada acerca de la magia. Los disturbios en Londres no habían parado desde principios de los ochenta y los asesinatos violentos habían crecido de forma escandalosa en poco menos de cinco años, la ciudad se había vuelto tan peligrosa que todos preferían quedarse en casa, pero fue finalmente una tarde de invierno que el infierno se desató de forma definitiva para todo ser no mágico que habitará en las islas británicas.

A eso del mediodía, en pleno Londres inició el ya tan conocido y aclamado Día Rojo. Ella no pasaba los siete años.

En aquel tiempo Inglaterra llevaba ya más de cinco años en cuarentena, la mayoría de familias había jurada lealtad al régimen o declarado neutral y la resistencia era algo casi inexistente que aparecía de vez en cuando tan solo para dar un poco de esperanza de forma esporádica.

El Día Rojo fue un veintitrés de noviembre, ella lo vivió en primera fila y podía decir sin miedo a dudas, que fue el peor día de su vida entera por mucho.

Todo empezó con cientos de enmascarados apareciendo en pleno Londres, nadie les prestó mucha atención debido a la cuarentena hasta que empezaron a matar niños y adultos no-mágicos de forma indiscriminada. Fue una verdadera masacre. En su memoria aún vive su miedo al verse arrastrada por un desconocido hasta la general, el asco que sintió cuando Bellatrix Lestrange le avalúo de forma apresurada en media calle y finalmente, la desesperación que sintió al ver como sus padres, a lo lejos, eran torturados de forma brutal mientras ella era arrastrada al centro de corrección número cuatro.

Las calles de Londres quedaron teñidas de un rojo escarlata, la masacre fue conmemorada con un día festivo y cientos, no, miles de fiestas, el Máximo Regente aplaudió y festejó a todos los involucrados y lamento con ceremonias demasiado pomposas a todos los caídos en labor. La guerra abierta contra los muggles había empezado, el hechizo 'no-me-notes' de la cuarentena no aguantaría mucho más tiempo y eso fue algo aprovechado en una serie de grandes masacres por todo el país. La resistencia muggle nació ese año, conocida como la resistencia De los Otros.

Ella descubrió que era una bruja y que toda la magia de los cuentos era real. Fue asignada a uno de los centros de corrección del ministerio para los ladrones de magia, dirigido por Narcissa Malfoy, esposa del regente del cuarto distrito.

Tenía siete años cuando le despojaron de su nombre para darle un número, ese veintitrés de noviembre dejó de ser Hermione Granger para pasar a ser la Ladrona #56, el día rojo descubrió la magia y tomó dos nuevos lemas de vida.

**La magia es poder. Aprende, pretende y sobrevive.**

_"Se les perdonará el pecado de su lamentable suciedad si son fuertes y sirven al régimen con lealtad y fiereza"_

Lecciones. Lecciones. Lecciones.

Ella debía aprender las tradiciones y las genealogías, debía aprender todo para seguir con vida y poder comer y dormir. Debía ser la niña ejemplar. Debía ser perfecta.

_"El Máximo Regente es la máxima autoridad, ningún distrito puede hacer reforma alguna sin su autorización. La general Lestrange aplica la ley a los traidores y alborotadores. Los rebeldes son erradicados."_

Aprender. Aprender. Aprender.

Hermione era la ladrona más capaz en años, un arma en potencia y tal vez fue por esa razón que Narcissa Malfoy pidió que a la niña se le permitiera lecciones regulares en el colegio. Tu sangre manchada, decía la directora del centro, no es razón suficiente para desperdiciar todo tu talento en puro trabajo de servidumbre.

**Sobrevivir. Sobrevivir. Sobrevivir.**

**2001.**

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Tu madre, ella logró un hueco lo suficientemente grande en la seguridad de mi traslado, al parecer nadie recuerda lo capaz que fui al servicio del régimen. —el rostro de cincuenta y seis muestra signos de cansancio, el cabello está cortado a rape y tiene la ropa llena de sangre y aun así es lo más cercano a la perfección que ha podido ver en toda su vida.

—¿No le causará problemas? Mira, Draco, no soy muy fan de tu madre, pero aun así me preocupa un poco lo que pueda pasarle...

—Mi madre es inteligente Ron, no se dejará atrapar de forma patética, si ayudó a cincuenta y seis fue porque sabía nadie sospecharía de ella.

El silencio que le sigue a sus palabras es fuerte y cargado, y el rostro herido de Ron es algo que todos pretenden no está allí. Estaban en guerra, no podían permitirse ser débiles.

—Eso fue un poco duro de tu parte. —Neville es el que se atreve a romper el silencio mientras le reprende de forma suave, están en uno de los refugios subterráneos de la resistencia y han hecho una junta de emergencia debido al escape de Hermione, conocida por la mayoría de los rebeldes como cincuenta y seis, una de las mejores brujas del país. Susan entra con algo de comida para ella y luego se marcha con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro, visiblemente aliviada de tenerla de nuevo con ellos.

Llevan meses huyendo y haciendo pequeñas incursiones en almacenes del régimen, todos están más muertos que vivos y la reciente pérdida de la señora Weasley les pesa. El arresto de Hermione les había dejado en un limbo de autoridad desde el año pasado y finalmente estaban juntos, los comandantes rojos volverían y el régimen debía empezar a cuidarse las espaldas de nuevo.

—Los Potter serán muy castigados por tu escape, tengo entendido tu traslado era una alegre misión entre padre e hija ¿no es así?

—Sí, James y Harriet Potter fueron mis escoltas, ¡esa chiquilla es una cobarde! No sé qué les enseñan a los niños del régimen, pero la idiota solo lanzaba expelliarmus como una maldita loca.

Ríe un poco cuando ella termina de hablar, recuerda con cariño a Harriet y su maldita actitud Gryffindor y sabe que la idiota es demasiado humana como para dañar a alguien a voluntad, también sabe que cincuenta y seis también está más que consciente de aquello y aun así finge la molestia que todos esperan de ella. Los niños del régimen eran un tema que siempre se debía manejar con extremo cuidado.

—Dejando a los Potter de lado, en mi tiempo pasado en los calabozos de tu espectacular mansión contacté con Snape un par de ocasiones, el me interrogaba, supuestamente. Logro pasarme un poco de información acerca de la profecía y los objetos de Regulus. —tres pares de ojos se posan atentos en ella, desde que salieron del colegio con aquella misión de Dumbledore no han podido encontrar nada acerca de aquellos objetos que el director insistía eran la clave para derrotar al Máximo Regente y la paciencia se les estaba empezando a acabar—. Son trozos de su alma, Snape no sabe dónde se encuentran y me confirmó que el único niño viable para la supuesta profecía es Neville, ya que la niña Potter nació en octubre.

—¿Su alma? Eso es una magia estúpidamente oscura... —. Ron tiene la boca abierta y su rostro se ha vuelto blanco, todos contienen la respiración por los descubrimientos de su compañera, Neville se aferra a la mesa y ven cómo sus hombros se mueven en un llanto derrotado. Nadie dice nada, todos entienden la carga del chico —. ¡Es una jodida locura! No podremos encontrarlos y aún si lo hiciéramos, no tendríamos nada con el que destruirlos porque, no sé si soy el único que lo piensa, pero destruir el alma de alguien no debe ser jodidamente fácil para nada.

—Estamos muy jodidos, muy.

No hace falta que digan nada más, con sus palabras es suficiente. En esa habitación todos son traidores al régimen. Weasley, Longbottom y él traicionaron al régimen que los vio nacer y Granger al que la había acogido y enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Debían encontrar esos objetos lo más rápido posible.

**1995.**

—¿Qué clase de traidores seríamos si no tenemos una base secreta en el castillo? O, en cualquier caso, una base secreta y ya—están sentados en un lugar escondido del séptimo piso, Ron y Draco están recostados sobre un viejo tapiz mientras cincuenta y seis se pasea por el polvoriento pasillo abandonado. El piso no se usaba mucho desde la destitución de la casa Gryffindor —. ¡Debemos encontrar un lugar imposible de hallar por alguien que sea un enemigo, ocupamos un escondite para la rebelión! ¿Alguna idea?

Ella se sigue paseando por el pasillo mientras habla por el bajo, están a punto de rendirse cuando notan aparece una puerta grande y de aspecto viejo frente al tapiz donde están sentados los chicos.

No hace falta decir que se encuentran sorprendidos.

**1998.**

—Ginny, ¿Qué harás al salir del colegio? —están sentados en uno de los patios del colegio, el clima frío característico de noviembre les acompaña y el débil calor que emite el sol les mantiene un poco cómodos. Su hermano la mira de forma penetrante mientras espera la respuesta y ella no puede evitar juguetear con las mangas verdes de su túnica escolar.

Sabe lo que hará, apenas salga del colegio ella se unirá a las filas de la general Lestrange y luchará contra los semihumanos no mágicos que tantos problemas causan al régimen, logrará un puesto importante en los salones de bronce del régimen, conseguirá una serpiente de plata y será respetada por todos los ejecutores.

Será una heroína, su nombre y apellido se grabará en los libros de historia junto al nombre de la general Lestrange.

Lograría que su apellido fuese respetado de una vez por todas.

—Me uniré al ejército del régimen, Ron, y seré una heroína como la general Lestrange, lucharé contra esos semihumanos y los rebeldes, aplastaré a todos. —su tono es seguro y no flaquea en ningún momento, notó como su hermano suspira un poco y algo le dice que aquella sería la última plática decente que tendrá con él —. Y tú, ¿Qué harás al acabar el colegio? Mira que este es tu último año...

—Buscaré a los rebeldes y me uniré a su causa. Tendrás que cazarme, Ginny, a mí y a todos los que se unan.

Y al decirle aquello de forma tan abrupta su hermano le da un abrazo que le sabe a despedida y vuelve al interior del castillo con paso ligero. Sabe que debe denunciar a su hermano por lo que le ha dicho porque pensar siquiera en traicionar al régimen es un delito castigado con cárcel, pero no puede hacerlo. Hace nada perdió a los gemelos gracias a los malditos rebeldes y no podía -ni quería- pensar en perder a Ron también.

Guarda lo dicho por su hermano en el fondo de su memoria mientras entra al castillo con paso lento. No le denunciara, pero, y se lo prometía a sí misma, no tendría piedad con él si lo llegaba a encontrar en alguna de sus futuras operaciones como Auror del régimen.

Dejaría pasar un momento de debilidad, pero no más.

Grabará su nombre en la historia. Costase lo que costase. Se daría a respetar y tendría tantos ladrones a su disposición como cualquier persona importante.

Será una reina, la sucesora de la Máxima General Lestrange.

**1982.**

—¿Dónde has estado?

—En casa de los Potter, mi señor, toda la semana...

Están ubicados en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy, la larga mesa alberga a todos los miembros de la causa que merecen portar una serpiente de plata en sus túnicas y la marca en el antebrazo. Bellatrix lleva la ropa manchada de sangre al igual que James y su esposo, hace nada han llegado de una misión, se da cuenta con un escalofrío.

—¿Es eso cierto, James? —el Señor Tenebroso no alza la voz, habla en apenas un siseo que aun así todos logran escuchar. El ambiente es frío, cargado de sudor y miedo. Ella puede notar la desesperación y el miedo saliendo de cada uno de los poros de Sirius.

Le había mentido al máximo regente en la cara. Suicida de cuarta.

—No, mi señor.

Bella sonríe y se para entusiasta de su asiento, tirando la silla en el acto, mientras con una de sus palmas golpea la mesa mientras con la otra señala a Sirius, quien tiene la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera de la mesa; parece una niña que acaba de descubrir su hermano ha hecho una travesura y puede acusarlo.

—¡Él debe ser el traidor, mi señor! ¡Yo siempre se lo dije! ¡Lo dije, lo dije, lo dije!

—¡No soy un traidor! —el grito de Sirius calla todo murmullo nacido del entusiasmo de Bella y atrae todas las miradas hacia él, el Regente también le mira de forma fija mientras Nagini, la maldita serpiente del hombre, se adentra a la sala —, yo, mi señor, yo no he estado donde los Potter, acepto que tratar de engañarlo de esa forma merece un castigo, pero yo no soy un traidor... ¡Jamás traicionaría tan noble causa por la que luchamos!

—¿Dónde has estado?

Su primo vuelve a bajar la mirada y respira hondo, tomando valor para hablar de nuevo.

—Usted sabe que Andrómeda Black es una desviada, que ella se casó con un ladrón unos años atrás, hace poco el ladrón murió en una de las misiones de extracción y ella, ella tiene una niña mi señor, ¡tiene una metamorfomaga! Yo pensé que si hablaba con ella la lograría convencer de que la causa era lo mejor, pensé que en un futuro a usted le gustaría tener una bruja como Nymphadora Black a su servicio... —la voz de su primo se vuelve inaudible a causa del ataque de su hermana, quien se ha lanzado sobre él apenas ha tenido oportunidad.

Bella gritó sobre traidores a la sangre mientras araña a Sirius en el rostro. El Lord, mientras tanto, contempla la escena con ojos ausentes. Está pensando en lo dicho por Sirius.

—Déjalo, general.

—¡Pero mi señor!

—Déjalo. Tú, Black, serás castigado por mentirme. Narcissa, tu tendrás que ir por la niña, no me importa si tu hermana no la quiere entregar o si se resiste, debes traerla a como dé lugar. Tener una bruja con esas capacidades será beneficioso a futuro.

...

—¿Eres un traidor?

—¿Por qué quieres saber algo que ya se ha demostrado es mentira, primita?

—Esperabas que Potter cubriera tu espalda, mentiste con eso en mente.

Su primo la mira a la cara más serio y cansado que nunca, las ojeras resaltan moradas en su piel, que a la luz de las velas resulta amarillenta. Los ojos grises característicos de su familia la miran muertos, sin nada de la vida que los caracteriza. La imagen la perturba más de lo que se quiere admitir.

—Sí, lo hacía, repito la pregunta ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

_—Quiero entrar._

..

—Lo siento tanto, en verdad lo hago Andrómeda, sabes que no tengo opción alguna -

Está en la casa de su hermana, ubicada en un buen residencial de Liverpool. Tiene la varita contra la garganta de ella, quien se ve dos tonos más blanca de lo que realmente es y con los ojos oscuros casi tan idos como los de su hermana mayor. La niña, Nymphadora, está encerrada en su habitación y ellas tratan de ser lo más silenciosas posibles en su disputa.

—¡Es mi hija, no te la vas a llevar!

—¿Quieres condenar a tu hija a la vida de una ciudadana de segunda clase? ¡Es mestiza, tiene la sangre manchada! Sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso significa, ella jamás podrá vivir en paz, si se va conmigo tendrá mi apellido de colchón.

—¿La cuidaras?

—Como si fuese mi hija.

Su hermana baja la mirada y por primera vez desde que tiene memoria la ve llorar de verdad, los sollozos le destrozan la garganta mientras trata de forma inútil detener sus lágrimas.

—Nos iremos, tendrás que cuidarla mucho Cissy, tendrás que hacerla una niña del nuevo régimen...

—Sabrá quién es y por qué está allí, sabrá de ti.

Y así de fácil se lleva a su sobrina y sella su destino, será una niña del régimen, crecerá para pelear por una causa que no tiene sentido y traiciona los ideales de su madre en pos de sobrevivir. Como la mayoría de todos ahora.

**2001.**

Su respiración es errática, han tenido que correr varias millas desde el antiguo hogar de Dumbledore.

—¡Todo por ese maldito pensadero y todas las jodidas notas! A ver si entendí bien, un maldito anillo de mierda -que fue lo que mató al director en nuestro cuarto año-, el guardapelo de Regulus que tenemos guardado hace años en un contenedor de magia oscura, un diario negro que Draco ha visto en la biblioteca de la mansión, la copa de Hufflepuff, algo de Ravenclaw y la maldita serpiente, jodidamente fácil, espectacular.

Draco toma agua a su lado, el sudor le cubre todo el cuerpo y tiene ramas enredadas en todo el cabello, Ron, detrás suyo, aún trata de espantar todos los bichos que los han seguido en su apresurada carrera. Ella está agarrando su bolso con todas las fuerzas de su mano, los papeles que han echado de forma presurosa en él le pesan de manera increíble y se le caen mientras trata de acomodar todo.

—Pues sí, esos son los malditos objetos.

—Tenemos el guardapelo, el anillo ya no está y sabemos que el diario está en procesión de la familia Malfoy. Estoy seguro hay algo en el colegio, por las notas y eso...

—¿Y cómo coño quieres que lo encontremos, jodido idiota, quieres que entremos al colegio de mierda y busquemos por todos los malditos rincones?

—Draco, lenguaje, no es el momento ni el lugar. —el regaño le sale solo y a media voz, le recuerda un poco a Narcissa cuando les corregía a todas en el centro. Hace que ambos chicos guarden silencio de inmediato. El bosque es silencioso, demasiado antinatural, el aire cálido trae un olor a rosas silvestres que la hace respirar de forma profunda —. Deberíamos volver al refugio, tenemos las notas del director acerca los contenedores y quedarnos aquí después de nuestra huida podría ser peligroso.

Los chicos asienten ante sus palabras y se acercan a ella para tomarse las manos y abrazarse, hace años descubrieron que aparecerse entre tres se hacía más fácil de esa forma. Más cálido y confortable.

Cuando se aparecen en el refugio tardan un poco en separarse, los chicos orbitan a su alrededor un rato antes de irse a la habitación sin ella por su propia orden. También descubrieron, hace un par de años ya, que no importaba cómo ni cuando, ellos tres siempre volverían a juntarse.

**1994.**

La primera misión que tiene para el régimen es fácil, debe ir junto a Narcissa y tres de las aprendices del centro al distrito número tres (el antiguo Liverpool) y erradicar una banda de rebeldes que han sido demasiado problemáticos en la zona.

Son alrededor de ocho rebeldes en edad adulta. Narcissa las guía con paso seguro por el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad extraordinaria, los muggles huyen a los rincones más oscuros que pueden encontrar apenas las ven, la serpiente de plata que adorna la túnica de la dirigente junto a las túnicas negras que visten la identifican como una ejecutora de primer nivel con sus asistentes y nadie en su sano juicio quiere problemas con ellas. A su lado derecho se encuentra cuarenta y seis, al izquierdo va sesenta y uno y atrás se encuentra ochenta y dos. Terry, Tracey y Linsey, todos ladrones.

Los rebeldes sin refugio son fáciles de encontrar y eso lo saben todos, Narcissa se dirige a la desolada plaza mientras tararea por lo bajo, nosotros vamos en un silencio sepulcral y el ruido de fondo apenas es perceptible. Lo distritos siempre guardan silencio cuando los ejecutores aparecen, como si estuvieran conteniendo la respiración.

En ese silencio mortal podemos escuchar los ligeros y lejanos pasos de los rebeldes, quienes creen podrán sorprendernos con un ataque sorpresa en plena plaza. El primer hechizo es de desarme y viene de un punto a la derecha, el escudo que conjuramos lo desvía y en esa fracción de segundo el caos comienza. En los centros se nos entrena para proteger a nuestros dirigentes, no somos más que armas, carne de cañón y eso es lo que hacemos.

La banda de rebeldes es buena, tan, que antes de que caigan logran darles a cuarenta y seis con un poderoso diffindo y a Narcissa con un encantamiento de sangre caliente que la hace caer de rodillas. La facilidad para matar que tuve en mi primera misión me aseguró un lugar seguro en la guardia de la ejecutora de plata, Narcissa Malfoy y me dio la confianza de ella y mi primera misión extraoficial.

_"Has un sistema fácil y discreto de usar para comunicarnos, algo que no llame mucho la atención."_

La primera misión de Hermione Granger para los rebeldes.

**_2001._**

_"el diario está en ese Londres, junto a más información"_

El mensaje corto y al punto aparece en el galeón falso a eso de media noche, ellos no han podido dormir nada pues aún siguen analizando toda la información de Dumbledore acerca de los contenedores. Veneno de basilisco, fuego demoníaco y una maldición mortal son las únicas cosas que pueden destruir un Horrocrux, según las notas. Llevan un mes tratando de dominar el fuego mortal para destruir el guardapelo y ahora deberían guardar también el diario.

—¿Ese Londres? ¿de qué demonios habla tu madre, Draco?

—Una vez fuimos a una zona del Londres muggle cuando era niño, yo siempre quería volver a una tienda de pasteles y le insistía que fuésemos a ese Londres, no volvimos después de que fuese declarado el distrito uno, claro, pero siempre fue nuestro secreto...

—¿Tú madre escondió un contenedor en una vieja pastelería muggle?

Draco asiente de forma distraída mientras sigue ojeando las notas de Dumbledore acerca de la posible ubicación de los contenedores, la información es vaga y sólo están seguros de que en Hogwarts se encuentra uno. Neville está tirado en el viejo sillón, más dormido que despierto y con una manta de papeles, Hermione, a su lado no para de murmurar entre dientes al pergamino que tiene en frente. La comida que les ha llevado Susan sigue intacta.

—Deberíamos ir por él, antes de que algún indigente con hambre entre a tu tienda de pasteles—Draco vuelve a asentir, deja los papeles en la mesa antes de caminar hacia él, Hermione hace el intento de levantarse antes de que ambos la volvamos a sentar. —Tú te quedas aquí, cincuenta y seis, ocupamos mantener la base protegida y solo es una misión de reconocimiento en una de las zonas más remotas del distrito uno. —ella dudó un poco antes de dejarlos ir, les desea suerte y les da un beso de despedida.

Cualquier salida puede ser la última.

...

Londres es el único distrito en el que los ejecutores se pasean a diario, tiene el índice más alto de semihumanos y es el único lugar donde los ladrones de alto rango pueden andar con cierta libertad por las calles sin sus dirigentes.

Las baratijas muggles aún se exhiben en los escaparates de algunas tiendas, los indigentes, algunos de trajes caros y a la medida, suplican por comida cuando notan la serpiente de plata no adorna sus túnicas negras. Es deprimente comparar el Londres de sus recuerdos infantiles con el de ahora.

Han aparecido en el límite de la barrera, junto a uno de los puntos de vigilancia menos custodiados por el régimen. Para su buena fortuna hoy el guardia es un viejo conocido de la base rebelde. Theodore Nott vigila el puesto de entrada número siete junto a sus cuatro ladrones personales. Ellos se mueven lo suficiente como para dejarse ver por su antiguo compañero de colegio, quien no altera su máscara al hacerles una seña para que pasen hasta el centro de vigilancia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos en busca de un objeto, algo importante para el movimiento, debes dejarnos pasar. —su respuesta es corta, apenas lo suficiente para hacer que Theodore reconozca la urgencia que tienen por entrar al primer distrito.

—Bien, si es tan importante como dicen les dejare pasar, pero antes deben saber que hoy hay un gran índice de personas en el centro.

—Bien, gracias Theo, le diremos a Tracey que te encuentras bien, ha estado un poco preocupada después de saber estuviste involucrado en la misión de Gales...

—Bien, largo, antes de que alguien solicite mi presencia en las puertas. —la despedida es seca, más pueden notar el agradecimiento tras sus palabras, la única razón por la que alguien como Nott traicione al régimen es por una chica.

..

Andan con la máscaras rojas pertenecientes a los ladrones de alto rango puestas por las calles del primer distrito, pasean por las sombras e intentan pasar desapercibidos, de vez en cuando encuentran a algún que otro novato arrastrando indigentes hasta la plaza roja para practicar sus tiros, desde donde se encuentran logran escuchan el murmullo extasiado de la lejana multitud y caen en cuenta del porqué hoy el centro está tan concurrido. Hoy se estaba dando la graduación de los niños del régimen y la asignación de ladrones. El momento perfecto para que su madre viaje a Londres sin causar sospechas y le deje el diario.

Se adentran en varios callejones y en el camino logran dar un breve vistazo a la ceremonia, James Potter y su madre dirigen el evento, más de veinte chicos esperan para recibir la túnica que los marcará como novatos en las filas del Regente y al menos una docena de ladrones esperan a ser asignados. Ginny Weasley se pasea al frente de la multitud con el uniforme rojo de los aurores, en su lado derecho se logra distinguir una insignia de cuervo negro que la identifica como una de las personas de confianza de la general Lestrange, Ron, a su lada traga saliva al ver a su hermana pequeña pasearse con tal confianza por la plaza roja en busca de rebeldes y él no puede evitar sentir lástima por el chico por lo en que se ha visto reducida su familia.

Lo obliga a seguir adelante mientras él mismo ignora la pincelada de anhelo que ha sentido al ver a su madre, vuelven a moverse como si fuesen sombras por la ciudad hasta llegar a una de las zonas perdidas del lugar sin mayor problema a un par de novatos que logran aturdir a tiempo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en la ceremonia como para prestarles mucha atención. Cuando llegan a un callejón cerrado empiezan a buscar la vieja tienda de pasteles que hace ya tanto tiempo visitó con su madre y después de diez minutos de búsqueda logran dar con un local de ventanas tapizadas y pintura descolorida del que cuelga medio letrero que les hace ver están en el lugar correcto.

**_Bill's Baker_**

El interior del local es tan deprimente como el exterior, el aire está cargado de polvo y en los rincones se pueden ver telarañas que hacen Ronald se pegue a su costado casi al instante, en el suelo de madera se distinguen un par de pequeñas huellas frescas que le hacen saber su madre ha estado allí hace nada. Los pasteles que aún se conservan en los aparadores rotos hacen que arrugue la nariz por el olor que emanan, en algún punto del camino hasta la vieja caja registradora escucha el chillido de una o dos ratas y para cuando finalmente llegan al punto donde las huellas de su madre se detienen ambos llevan ya el cabello lleno de telarañas y polvo.

El diario está dentro de la caja de seguridad, lo logran sacar con facilidad y antes de que puedan detenerlas una serie de notas cae de entre las hojas del contenedor. Su compañero se encarga de recoger las notas mientras él analiza el contenedor, era, en apariencia un viejo diario normal, con las hojas amarillentas por el tiempo y la tapa negra un poco roída, las notas tienen la fina caligrafía de su madre y son demasiado cortas como para decir algo demasiado profundo. Breve y al punto siempre, como acostumbraba a ser su madre.

_'tu tía presumía guardar algo en el banco.'_

_'tu padre te extraña, ambos lo hacemos.'_

_'el regente considera el colegio un buen lugar para los secretos.'_

_'la serpiente no se separa de su lado.'_

_'Ginny perdió un niño.'_

_'los amo'_

_'cosas escondidas. elfos. secretos.'_

—Debemos volver, guarda las notas en tu abrigo y yo llevaré el diario, si alguien te intenta detener corre con todas tus fuerzas hasta el punto nueve, debemos desviar la atención de Theo.

—Bien, sabes que se el protocolo, yo ayude a diseñarlo Draco, junto a ti y Hermione —. decide ignorar las palabras de su compañero mientras guarda el diario en los pliegues de su túnica, antes de volver al exterior logra tirar de él en un abrazo. Cualquier momento podía ser el último para ellos.

—Las notas deben llegar a cincuenta y seis, cueste lo que cueste —. sus palabras son una súplica contra el cabello rojo de Ron, los brazos aprietan fuerte mientras trata de armarse con una seguridad que no sentía para volver a salir a las calles del primer distrito. Un miedo irracional lo ataca.

—Llegarán, sin importar cómo o quién, lo harán.

Cuando logran salir de la vieja tienda ambos tienen las manos agarradas y rezan a todos los dioses poder llegar a su destino a salvo, aun llegan vítores ocasionales desde la plaza roja y se ven obligados a tomar varios desvíos antes de llegar al puesto de vigilancia de Theodore. Cuando vuelven al refugio se dan cuenta llevan más de medio día fuera, en la mesa central les espera una cena tardía junto a una Hermione que juguetea nerviosa con sus manos y un Neville que lee todos los apuntes de su compañera de forma intensa en busca de alguna nueva pista. Lo primero que hacen es tirar las notas junto al diario en la mesa y tomar su comida sin palabra alguna, notan como sus compañeros empiezan a revisar las nuevas pistas y como ambos comienzan a hablar cada vez en voz más alta sobre el contenido de las notas. La voz de Hermione se nota al borde de las lágrimas y Neville suena como si no se terminase de creer su suerte.

—El colegio, Gringotts y la maldita serpiente que nunca lo abandona...

—Al menos ya logramos dominar el fuego demoníaco, eso es punto a favor para nosotros y para ti, ¡el gran elegido!

—¿Estás diciendo que robaremos Gringotts y luego nos colaremos a Hogwarts? —Neville sigue sin creerlo, su tono lo delata.

—Pues sí, suena a un plan para mí.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Hermione, ¡es una locura!

—Entonces será mejor que planeemos la mayor locura de nuestras vidas.

Todos nos quedamos callados después de las palabras de Hermione. Es una locura, todo era una locura y aun así estaban dispuestos a planear una infiltración a los dos lugares más custodiados de todo el régimen por la promesa de libertad que suponía.

.

—Olvidaste el dragón, genial, estuvimos un mes planeando esto y tú me dices que olvidaste mencionar al dragón gigante que custodia las cámaras de mayor seguridad... ¡Un dragón por Merlín! —no hace nada por callar las quejas de Ron porque en el fondo está de acuerdo con él, han pasado la catarata de los ladrones por los pelos y su duende lucha contra Neville por recuperar la consciencia. El plan les había salido, más o menos, hasta que se encontraron con el gran dragón encargado de custodiar las cámaras de alta seguridad.

—¡Pues perdón! Mi padre jamás me hasta aquí del todo.

—Dejen de discutir, tu, Draco, ocupó un maldito Imperius ahora mismo. —Neville es quien detiene la discusión, como siempre que las cosas escalan demasiado lejos.

Draco lanza la maldición el duende de forma tan rápida y precisa que apenas le da tiempo de luchar, obliga al duende a hacerles pasar por el dragón y antes de que puedan procesar lo que sucede está recogiendo un aparato metálico del suelo y lo hace sonar por toda la cueva y entonces el monstruoso animal emite un rugido desgarrador que rebota en todo el lugar y busca una esquina en donde esconderse. Arruga el ceño por la crueldad con la que tratan al animal, pero la indignación pasa tan rápido como un parpadeo pues están al frente de la bóveda de los Lestrange.

Entrar allí era prohibido para casi todos los mortales menos familiares sanguíneos de primer grado y algunos Cuervos con buena posición. Ellos tienen la suerte de que Bellatrix olvidaste despojar a Draco de los derechos que tiene sobre sus bóvedas al ser el último varón con sangre Black viable para heredar. La bóveda es grande y está llena de objetos tapizados en oro, joyas de zafiro y esperadas y montones de galeones, en el centro del lugar se encurta una exposición de copas chapadas en oro.

Antes de avanzar nota los hechizos protectores y les hace un gesto a los demás para que se detengan en el umbral. El duende sigue bajo el hechizo y se ve obligado a decirles que protecciones tiene la cámara y al final deciden que solo ella entrará por el contenedor.

La copa que buscan es la copa central y hacerla levitar se vuelve un poco difícil en aquel espacio, cuando la copa está llegando a su lado se debe contener para no tomarla y sigue hasta la entrada sin que salte ninguna alarma. De forma casi milagrosa logran que la primera parte del plan salga bien, ahora solo debían volver a la bóveda de Neville y tomar las pociones multijugos para luego salir del banco con el contenedor bien guardado. Luego irían al colegio y buscarían el último contenedor en la sala oculta antes de ir a un lugar remoto y quemarlos todos con fuego demoníaco. Y sólo quedará la maldita serpiente.

Estaban a un paso de ganar la guerra, sólo debían salir de allí y buscar lo de Ravenclaw y a la serpiente.

Nada podía salir mal, se dice mientras caminan hacia uno de los carros vacíos que se encuentran. Nada.


End file.
